Solo tuyo
by shinobu-k
Summary: RoyX... leedlo XD shonen ai :P


**¡Hola! Para desgracia de más de uno, he vuelto XD**

**Pues na, como estoy engachadisima a esta pedazo de serie (para mi la mejor k he visto nunca :D ) pues tenia que destroza... digo, escribir algo sobre ella juju. **

**Y como adoro a Roy y a Hughes... (aunque no sean mios, dicho sea de paso... snif...)  
**

**Por cierto, para quien no la haya visto toda, puede haber spoilers... Estais avisados... y el k avisa no es traidor XD**

**Pues na, a vr si os gustaa.**

* * *

Rozó mis dedos. Una leve caricia había bastado para encenderme. Para encendernos.

Para dejar de ocultar lo que durante años habíamos ocultado.

"Te deseo…"

Eso bastaba.

Hay tantas veces en que hablamos y hablamos y no queremos decir nada. Y hay tantas veces que no hablando lo decimos todo… Como entre él y yo. Desde el principio, desde siempre.

Retiró sus gafas, dejándolas sobre mi mesa. La luz del fin de la tarde apenas iluminaba su rostro, bañaba de sombras la habitación.

Su mano, gentilmente, cogió la mía, aquella que había rozado por accidente al entregarme unos informes.

Caluroso día de verano. Maldito día de verano, que me hacia sentir tal calor…

No… no era eso… Era el calor… de su cuerpo…

"Maes…"

"¿Roy…?"

"Glacier… Elysia…"

"No puedo parar ahora… Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Roy…" - su boca llegó con suavidad, presionó un poco. Su dedo tiraba de mis labios, forzándome a abrirlos. Pero no tenia que forzarme, porque no pensaba resistirme. Sentí su lengua invadirme cálidamente, su saliva en mi boca, su deseo en mi carne. Como había ansiado aquello, cuantas veces lo había ansiado en secreto… - "Te deseo, Roy…"

Me ardía el cuerpo, me ardían las mejillas. Sus dedos fueron a la mano que sujetaba y besó el guante.

"Maes…"

Tiró de los dedos, uno a uno, hasta quitármelo.

Sus labios rozaron mi piel desnuda. Me ardía. Me ardía el cuerpo… Maes… Tenía la odiosa facultad de alterarme con suma facilidad.

"Te pido perdón… Coronel… Te he faltado al respeto… Perdóname…" - su mejilla áspera se frotó con mis dedos. Le rocé, apenas un roce y eso bastaba – "Pero te deseo… Déjame hacerte mio, por favor… Dime que quieres serlo…"

"No…"

"¿Es esa tu respuesta definitiva…?"

Su cuerpo se apretó, podía sentirme temblar junto a él, podía rozarle, olerle. Que bien olía, maldito fuera…

Su mejilla rozándose en la mia, sus labios susurrándome en el oído delicadas mentiras, falacias con las que engatusarme…

Él tenía esa habilidad también. Volverme loco… Loco de deseo…

Mi cuerpo apoyado en el escritorio, el suyo rozándose con aquel yo que tanto odiaba, aquel que no podía resistirse a Maes… Y un gemido, que no era mio, ni suyo, o tal vez de los dos.

"Maes…. Maes… Para…"

"Coronel…"

Pero su mano, impasible, pecadora, me buscaba sin descanso, descendiendo, acariciando. Mancillando nuestra relación…

"Podemos parar…. Parar ahora, antes de arrepentirnos…"

"No podemos parar, Roy… He cruzado el límite. Voy a morirme si no me tocas… Por favor… Cruza conmigo… Quiero que ambos nos arrepintamos… de nuestros pecados… juntos…"

Iba, quería, suplicar que parara ya. Quería golpearlo… pero solo podía acercarme a él, sólo podía respirar su mismo aire, lamerle las comisuras de los labios hasta hacerlo gemir.

"Roy… No sabes como necesitaba esto… Me estaba volviendo loco… Loco, Roy…"

"Maes…"

Sus dedos acariciaron la carne caliente. Caliente por su culpa, no por la estación, lo sabia…

Hacia calor… Y le necesitaba tanto…

"No puedes hacerme tuyo…" - susurré, tomando entre mis manos su hermoso rostro – "Porque soy tuyo… Siempre lo he sido…"

"Roy…" - sus labios se abrieron para acogerme.

Respiraba agitadamente, excitadísimo, consumido por un fuego que la alquimia no podía crear, algo superior a nosotros mismos, a nuestros cuerpos, a nuestra voluntad…

Desabrochó mi corbata, permitiéndome respirar aliviado.

Las manos, la boca hambrienta, recorriéndome…

Aun puedo recordarlo y estremecerme, incluso excitarme… Pero tiene que parar… Este sentimiento tiene que terminar… Maes… Quiero morirme… Quiero llorar hasta quedarme seco… Aunque seca está ya… mi alma…

"Maes… Soy tuyo… para siempre…"

Lágrimas… No recordaba poseerlas… No recordaba haber llorado… No desde el día en que los maté… ¿Cuánto hace de eso… ya…? Demasiado… Tal vez muy poco…

"Te necesito…" - su camisa recibía las garras de mi locura. La apretaba entre mis dedos, aferrándome como a una tabla en un naufragio – "Necesito perdonarme por lo que he hecho… Ayúdame a olvidar, por favor… "- mi voz se quebraba, su camisa, húmeda, caliente y salada, con mi sien en ella, apretándole, oliéndole, acostumbrándome a él – "Ayúdame a ser feliz, Maes, te lo suplico… Si te separas de mi lado… te lo advierto… si te mueres… te degradaré… Si te mueres… me moriré yo también…"

"Coronel…" - sus dedos se enredaban en mi pelo, suavemente, sin premura – "Te amo… Y si alguno de los dos muere, el otro vivirá por su memoria… Y nos vengaremos, si hace falta… Mi existencia merece la pena porque tú existes, Roy… No puedo hacerte feliz… Soy lo peor… Solo puedo ofrecerte mi amor… aunque esté prohibido… Estamos presos de nuestros pecados… No voy a librarme del mio por estar contigo… y yo no puedo librarte del tuyo… Pero podemos estar juntos… Aunque haga daño… tenemos que estarlo… Nos necesitamos demasiado… Te amo demasiado…"

"Cállate" – gemí, golpeándole. Ahora si podía, ahora si deseaba pegarle – "No puedes amar… a alguien como yo… No puedes comprender lo que soy… Nadie puede amar a un asesino como yo…"

"Me da igual lo que hicieras en la guerra… Sé lo que siento… Sé lo que he sentido siempre… Sé que te amo… Perdóname, Coronel… Pero te amo…"

Sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas, acariciándolas, arrancando de mi garganta gemidos que nunca creí escuchar.

"Por lo que eres y aunque hayas matado a uno o a cien mil… A pesar de todo… Roy… Eres mio…"

"Si… Lo soy…" - lamió las lágrimas una a una…

Su mano se posó en mi muñeca izquierda, apartando el guante lo suficiente para ver las finas marcas.

"Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo…" - su lengua, con ternura, trazaba las líneas de mi delito – "Nunca más mancilles este cuerpo que amo…"

"Perdóname…" - pronuncié, entre hipidos.

Las yemas de los dedos explorando mi cuello, descubriendo nuevas cicatrices, acariciándolas con fineza para intentar sanarlas.

Cerré los ojos, solo un instante, perdiéndome en esa sensación, pidiendo perdón en voz baja.

"¿Por qué no morir como un hombre valiente, Coronel…?"

"Nunca he sido un hombre valiente, Maes… Siempre he sido un niño asustado… Nunca quise matar a nadie en aquella guerra… Ahora, por las noches… No puedo dormir…"

"Nadie quiere dormir si ve a su mejor amigo en sus sueños… Si piensa en él mientras toca a su mujer… Si se siente tan terriblemente asqueroso por amar a quien no debe que se vuelve loco de dolor… ¿Entiendes lo que te digo, Roy…?"

"Perfectamente…" - mis dedos, locos, ansiosos, rasgaron su camisa. La boca, hambrienta, reclamaba sus labios con la ferocidad de un carnívoro – "Te deseo, Maes… No nos detengamos más… Pase lo que pase…"

"Roy…" - su boca, insaciable, reclamándome más, apretándose en la mia con inusitada firmeza. Su cuerpo, empujándose contra el mio, sus muslos colándose entre mis piernas.

"Podría morirme feliz ahora mismo, entre tus brazos…"

"No vamos a morirnos… No ahora… No aún…"

_Toco con los dedos la fría tierra. Una lágrima solitaria rueda por la mejilla, abrasándome la piel._

_Dejo la rosa sobre tu lecho de eternidad._

_Descansa en paz, amigo._

_Voy a vengarte, tal como nos prometimos aquel día…_

_Y aunque ya no estés aquí, sigo siendo tuyo…_

_Para siempre…_

_Solo tuyo…_

**FIN**

**

* * *

Bueno... eso es todo... Ya sabeisss, quiero leer vuestra opinion... Se k algunos puritanos criticarán el hecho de k Hughes este casado... Me da lo mismo, yo escribo lo k kero, no os molesteis en criticarme sin fundamento (lo digo porque algun idiota me dijo k el fic era una mier si explicarme el porque lo era...) **

**Me interesan las criticas positivas o las negativas constructivas (con alguna base o fundamento) Si no me dais razones para odiar mi fic, no me sirve. No os molesteis, gracias. Las criticas sirven para mejorar, no para hundir a la gente...**

**Na mas. Pronto volvere con otra parejita de este anime... ¿cual os gustaria...? Tengo pensado un Hughes-Ed... Un Roy-Ed... Incluso un Havoc-Ed... **

**Sea como sea, espero criticas (constructivas siempre :) ) **

**Nos leemos :p**

**Shinobita **


End file.
